R A I N
by Afuri
Summary: Sasuke masih tampak seperti tiga bulan yang lalu saat dia meninggalkanku. Begitu solid, begitu bersinar dan begitu tak terjangkau... SasuSai/AU


**I don't own Naruto. They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuSai fic – slash/shonen-ai**

**Oneshoot**

**Enjoy!**

**RAIN**

Hari itu hujan turun cukup deras. Aku duduk di dekat jendela di dalam apaato ku, menatap tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Mendesah pelan, aku mengaitkan jariku pada secangkir cokelat panas yang hampir kosong.

Namaku Sai. Tidak penting apa nama belakangku. Aku akan genap berusia 23 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Bukan usia yang muda lagi namun juga tidak terlalu matang. Aku sudah dua bulan menganggur karena perusahaan kerjaku yang lama mengalami kebangkrutan. Itu hal yang wajar di tengah perekonomian Jepang yang makin terpuruk saat ini.

Aku baru saja menjual mobilku satu-satunya kemarin untuk membayar biaya apaato. Bukan harga jual yang tinggi namun cukup untuk menopang hidupku yang sederhana sampai ulang tahunku nanti.

Ada beberapa hal yang aku pikir tidak adil di dunia ini. Aku kehilangan pacarku tiga bulan yang lalu. Kehilangan pekerjaanku dua bulan yang lalu. Dan seminggu setelah aku menganggur, seseorang mencuri dompetku di stasiun. Itu cukup membuatku stress karena semua kartu berharga ada disana. Aku melaporkannya pada polisi dan mereka hanya memasang wajah lelah seakan-akan berkata, "Anda adalah orang keseratus yang melaporkan kehilangan uang dan dompet hari ini." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikhlaskan semua itu.

Hujan itu semakin deras disertai petir yang sesekali menggelegar. Aku memutuskan untuk menarik gorden dan menjauh dari jendela. Aku tidak menyukai petir dan sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai hujan. Ada banyak hal-hal pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupku karena hujan.

Jika aku tak salah ingat saat itu aku masih berumur 15 tahun. Aku cukup pendiam di banding teman-teman sebayaku. Dan itu sepertinya membuat senior-seniorku menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan stress mereka. Mereka membawaku ke belakang sekolah hari itu. Semuanya dimulai saat salah seorang senpai melempar batu ke kepalaku. Darah mengucur deras dan mereka hanya menertawakanku. Mereka mulai meludahiku, menamparku, mencekikku, dan menelanjangiku. Mereka mengikatku pada sebuah pohon dan meninggalkanku di sana. Sendirian. Di bawah hujan.

Itu adalah kedua kalinya aku membenci hujan. Pertama kali hujan mulai menggangguku hidupku adalah saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas hingga hari ini. Saat itu hujan turun sangat deras. Saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Saat mobil hitam itu tiba-tiba berada di depan mobil kami. Saat mobil hitam itu memusnahkan tawa ceria dariku. Semuanya gelap saat itu. Dan saat aku membuka mata, mereka tidak pernah muncul kembali. Tak ada lagi sosok laki-laki yang menggendongku di bahunya. Tak ada lagi sosok wanita yang tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambutku. Tak ada lagi tangan-tangan dewasa yang menggenggam erat diriku dan menjagaku…

Aku adalah Sai. Aku hanya seorang anak yang tidak pernah merasakan keadilan. Aku hanya seorang lelaki yang dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dan aku hanya seorang manusia yang sangat membenci hujan.

Aku pernah mengharapkan kematianku sendiri.

Aku tak pernah mau lagi pergi ke sekolah semenjak seniorku menyiksaku. "Untuk apa aku pergi ke sekolah kalau hanya untuk dipermainkan kek?" Itulah yang aku ucapkan pada Danzo, kakek yang menjadi orang tua asuhku.

Aku berdebat dengannya namun dengan sabar dia terus menasehatiku. Membujukku. Dan merayuku agar aku mau pergi ke sekolah lagi. Dan dia berhasil.

Hari itu langit cukup cerah. Aku mengayuh sepedaku namun entah sejak kapan semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku mengayuh sepedaku semakin cepat dan aku tidak memperhatikan saat bus kota itu datang…

Aku terlempar cukup jauh. Tubuhku menampar jalanan berkali-kali dengan keras. Seluruh tulangku seakan lepas dari persendiannya. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur dan tetes-tetes air menampar-nampar wajahku. Hari itu hujan kembali turun. Aku sekarat di jalanan, di bawah hujan. Dan aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku 3 bulan kemudian.

Semuanya begitu berubah saat itu. Kami tak memiliki rumah lagi. Danzo menjualnya untuk membayar pengobatanku. Kakek yang tiga bulan lalu masih tampak begitu gagah kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Dia yang harusnya menikmati waktu tuanya bersantai di dalam rumah kini harus kembali membanting tulang untuk membayar hutang-hutang kami. Aku hanya menatap takdir yang harus kujalani dengan pandangan mata kosong. Sejak saat itu aku berhenti untuk mengharapkan kematianku sendiri.

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Kembali mengisi cangkir kosongku dengan bubuk cokelat dan menuangkan air panas kemudian. Selesai mengaduknya aku kembali berjalan ke ruang tv dan merebahkan diriku di atas sofa yang nyaman. Besok adalah 5 tahun peringatan kematian kakek. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengunjungi pemakamannya tahun ini. Aku tak mempunyai cukup biaya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Tanpa mobil, kini semuanya semakin sulit. Aku tersenyum getir sambil menghirup cokelat panasku.

Aku hampir tertidur saat itu sampai samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apaato ku. Ketukan itu cukup keras karena dia berlomba dengan suara hujan yang memukul-mukul kaca jendelaku. Aku menaruh cangkir di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sosok laki-laki disana. Tidak lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut dan kemeja yang basah kuyup, sepasang mata onyx itu menatapku sambil terengah-engah.

"Sa..suke?" Lidahku seakan kelu untuk menyebut namanya. Tanpa menunggu tawaranku dia berhambur masuk dan menutup menutup pintu dengan sikunya.

Setahuku hubungan kami telah berakhir tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke masih tampak seperti tiga bulan yang lalu saat dia meninggalkanku. Dia begitu solid. Dia begitu bersinar dan dia begitu tak terjangkau..

Kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu segera menari-nari di benakku. Saat itu aku dalam perjalanan menuju apaato Sasuke dengan mobilku. Aku hampir kembali memutar kemudi karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Aku tahu hujan tak pernah berakhir dengan bahagia bagiku. Namun suara lain di dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk terus mengemudi ketempat Sasuke. Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua telanjang dan berciuman di tempat tidur Sasuke.

Aku hancur di atas lantai yang dingin waktu itu. Sasuke menarikku berdiri dan kami mulai bertengkar. Kami saling berteriak, kami saling memaki. Aku menamparnya dan dia menamparku lebih keras. Aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya saat dia berkata semuanya telah berakhir. Dan dia mengusirku dari hidupnya.

Aku kembali kekenyataan sekarang. Memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Sasuke yang membuangku waktu itu. Tanpa menoleh kepadaku, sosok itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan aku mengikutinya, ragu-ragu. Dia mengambil handuk bersih di dalam lemari dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah. Menunjukkan kulit putih dan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tubuh yang begitu aku rindukan kehangatannya.

Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya yang masih ada di dalam lemari seperti dulu. Diam-diam wajahku merona. Dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak membuang satupun barang-barang miliknya dari kamarku.

"Kau masih menyimpannya," dia bergumam dan aku hanya menatap liar ke lantai. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku takut aku akan kembali terjembab ke dalam bola mata itu. Kembali terjebak dan menunggu untuk di buang sekali lagi.

"Sasuke pulanglah," ucapku kemudian. Aku menjaga suaraku senormal mungkin namun itu masih terdengar sedikit sumbang.

"Sai.. aku.."

"Keluarlah Sasuke. Aku mohon…"

"Sai dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak!" aku menepis tangannya saat dia menyentuhku. Namun dia segera segera menggencet tubuhku, menjepitnya di dinding yang dingin. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun dia mencengkram erat tanganku, membawanya keatas kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata saat bibirnya mulai menabrak bibirku. Dia menciumku kasar, menekanku melawan dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah kami kehabisan nafas. Terengah-engah aku membuka mulutku mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan mata onyx itu tersenyum padaku.

Kenapa dia tersenyum? Kenapa dia tersenyum setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya hampa. Tidak, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tanganku. Aku menarik kedua tanganku perlahan dan mengusap bekas cengkramannya yang meninggalkan warna merah samar di kulit pucatku.

Samar-samar aku mencium aroma cologne yang masih melekat di kulit Sasuke. Itu membuat diriku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup pipi pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku lembut. Sasuke menatapku dengan seluruh kebingungan di bola matanya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sekarang pulanglah," aku kembali tersenyum. Dan Sasuke hanya menatapku dalam diam. Kami hanya saling menatap beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berpaling pergi. Aku nyaris merosot ke lantai yang dingin jika Sasuke tidak menarik tanganku. Dia menarikku pergi bersamanya. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes tindakannya namun dia menyeretku terlalu cepat hingga aku hanya sanggup berlari mengikutinya agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kami keluar dari kamar apartemenku. Menuruni tangga lalu menuju ke depan gedung. Aku membelalakkan mata saat mulai bisa membaca tujuannya. Sasuke melemparku ke bawah hujan. Aku menjerit karena hujan yang tiba-tiba memukulku. Aku berniat berlari ke dalam gedung namun Sasuke segera memeluk pinggangku. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menghadap kearahnya. Dia tahu aku tidak suka hujan.

"Sasuke biarkan aku masuk!" protesku. Aku memukulnya karena marah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku namun sebagai gantinya dia mengunci kedua tanganku untuk menghindari pukulan kedua. Aku menatapnya tajam. Bibirku terbuka untuk mengeluarkan protesan lain namun dia membungkamnya dengan ciumannya.

Aku menyerah untuk terus meronta dan membiarkan Sasuke menciumku kasar. Air hujan tertelan olehku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini dan dengan cepat tubuhku menggigil karena kedinginan. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menarikku di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari gedung apaato ku. Dia menyandarkan diriku pada batang pohon dan menjepitnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku kedinginan!" ucapku padanya, menuntutnya untuk membawaku kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Katakan padaku Sai—"

"Aku benci hujan!"

Aku memotong ucapan Sasuke dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang gemetaran dengan hebat. Sasuke mendesah putus asa. Dia mengangkat daguku membuatku menatap dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf Sai.."

Aku hanya menatapnya bosan seolah-olah Sasuke telah mengatakan itu untuk keseribu kalinya.

"Biarkan aku pergi Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Tidak sampai kau memaafkan aku."

"Sasuke? Aku memaafkanmu! Aku selalu memaafkanmu!" Aku meninggikan suaraku tanpa sadar. Memaafkannya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku tiga bulan yang lalu? Kau pasti bercanda kan Sasuke?

"Tidak. Kau tidak memaafkanku Sai!" Sasuke ikut meninggikan suaranya dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu membentakku!" Protesku. Sasuke menutup mulutnya seakan baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia meminta maaf lirih dan aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman kecil merekah di bibirku. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kami hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam sampai akhirnya aku memnutuskan untuk berbicara, "Jadi.. apa Naruto membuangmu?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku yang membuangnya!"

Aku menampakkan wajah seolah tidak percaya, berniat untuk membuka mulut sekali lagi namun menundanya saat melihat ekspresi kosong pada wajah Sasuke. Kesunyian menyelimuti kami sekali lagi sampai akhirnya dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku dan kami saling menatap. Mengunci pandangan lawan dengan mata kami.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan nyaris berbisik. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa yang kuharapkan dalam hidupku saat ini? Aku rasa aku telah kehilangan segalanya beberapa bulan yang lalu – ah kemarin jika dihitung dengan mobilku – dan sekarang salah satu sesuatu yang hilang itu menawarkan diri untuk kembali kepadaku. Apakah aku mampu menerimanya?

"Aku tidak tahu," ulangku lagi.

"Ayolah Sai…" Sasuke mulai merajuk. "Aku melakukan kesalahan besar waktu itu. Aku… aku hanya dibutakan oleh nafsu.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Seolah-olah semua kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan dia harus berjuang keras untuk mengeluarkannya. Ada nada penyesalan yang amat mendalam di setiap ucapannya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku," Sasuke kembali berbicara dan aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama menganggur. Dan kau baru saja menjual mobilmu."

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Aku tahu seperti apa kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha di kota ini.

"Kau membayar orang untuk memata-mataiku."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia memasang tampang lelah dan aku tahu itu berarti "Ya."

"Dengar Sasuke, aku… aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi untuk apa aku hidup," aku mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Aku menerawang kearah hujan yang berkabut di belakang Sasuke. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat indah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku hujan terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Hiduplah denganku. Hiduplah untukku. Aku akan membuatmu menemukan kembali arti hidupmu, Sai—"

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan serius. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir sedikit konyol. "—menikahlah denganku." Dan dia baru saja mengatakannya.

"Mengapa kadang kau tampak seperti buku yang terbuka lebar bagiku Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menarik tanganku. "Tidak ada, lupakan saja."

Aku kembali tersenyum. Ini hal yang sangat langka dalam hidupku – tersenyum berkali-kali dalam sehari. Dan hanya pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun di depanku ini yang bisa melakukannya.

Apakah aku tidak lagi marah padanya? Apakah aku benar-benar bisa memaafkannya? Apakah hubungan kami akan berjalan seperti biasa lagi? Apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar setia kali ini? Apa saat ini aku merasa gembira? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benakku. Dan aku tahu akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawabnya.

"Sasuke, kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu."

"Huh?"

"Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan seseorang yang belum mempunyai pekerjaan?"

"Ahh…. Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menolakku, Sai!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Hnn…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Sasuke… aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau! Aku akan lulus tahun depan dan Itachi akan membantuku mencari pekerjaan. Apa itu melegakanmu TUAN PUTRI?" Sasuke berkata penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku kali ini.

"Baiklah pangeran, aku akan menunggumu tahun depan."

"Apa? Itu lama sekali! Hei!"

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke lalu berlalu dari sana tanpa menghiraukan nada protesnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku tersenyum di bawah hujan. Dan mungkin jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku, "Apakah kau suka hujan?" Aku akan menjawab, "Kalau kau bertanya tentang hujan di bulan April, ya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

**TAMAT**

**A/N : **hwaa I still cant believe it! Finally I can finished this fanfic! T^T

Bukan berarti ini fanfic yang luar biasa hanya saja, saya sudah merubah endingnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan itulah yang menguras tenaga saya T^T

Ada bermacam versi untuk fic ini ; lemon, gore, chara death, angst, dll. Namun akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menjadikannya fanfic biasa yang berakhir dengan ending cukup membosankan T^T

Untuk yang membacanya sampai akhir, saya sangat ingin mengatahui apa pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini. Jika berkenan silahkan klik tombol review di bawah (_ _)

**Sakyuu for reading (_ _)**


End file.
